


No te enamores; Ámame

by Lizie_CoBlack



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Evolución personal, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Imayoshi/Momoi, KiyoHyuu-ligero, La diferencia entre enamorarse y amar, M/M, Mención menor de varias parejas, MitoKoga - Freeform, Separación de la pareja principal, Smut, Sobre amar y enamorarse, akafuri - Freeform, aokise - Freeform, murahimu
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizie_CoBlack/pseuds/Lizie_CoBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“<em>El que se enamora primero pierde” ¿no es así, Kuroko?</em></p><p>Enamorarse de la persona que amas es regresar al principio. Es olvidar lo vivido, es perder la realidad.</p><p>
  <em>¿Olvidaste verme? ¿Te olvidaste de verte a ti mismo, Tetsuya? </em>
</p><p>Amar es dar y recibir.</p><p>
  <em>¿Recuerdas cuándo me dejaste de amar?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yo todavía te amo.</em>
</p><p>Amar es también soltar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo I. Enamorarse no es lo mismo que amar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **¡Hola!**
> 
> **Disclaimer:** estos personajes no son míos. El universo Kuroko no Basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fukimaji. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.
> 
>  **Aclaraciones:** Las escenas están presentadas por números romanos. La transición de la escena I a la II es algo larga porque es un feedback sobre su relación y a su vez está marcada por asteriscos (.*.) que representan saltos de tiempo. Espero se pueda comprender.

_**Capítulo I** _

_**Enamorarse no es lo mismo que amar** _

* * *

I

* * *

.*.

El ambiente era agradable en el parque, Kuroko veía corretear a Nigou siguiendo la pelota por toda la cancha. Sorbió de su batido, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

—Kagami-kun, no es bueno guardarse las cosas —soltó a su incomodo amigo.

Silencio de nuevo. No era necesario voltear a verlo para saber que estaba boqueando, cómicamente si le preguntaban. Para él Kagami Taiga siempre había sido muy transparente. Con él no podía ser de otra forma, y no es que fuera simple, porque no lo era. Tenía una manera muy apasionada de sentir, tan grande que no podía ocultar lo que estaba sintiendo aunque tratara hacerlo. Eso le gusta mucho, la sinceridad con la que sentía y la valentía para demostrarlo. Era reconfortante estar con alguien así, no tener que preocuparte por posibles dobles intensiones. Aunque también podría ser una desventaja, Kagami era tan fuerte para convertirla en su fortaleza.

Tenía plena consciencia de la tensión que desde hacía algún tiempo rodeaba la relación que llevaban. Habituado a siempre estar al pendiente de su alrededor fácilmente notaba los cambios. Lo había dejado estar, lo que tenía que pasar pasaría, se encontraban en esas situaciones en que los cambios eran inevitables. Kuroko siguió sorbiendo de su batido, ignorando a propósito la situación y también a su acompañante.

Nigou ladró más allá a la pelota que rebotaba muy lejos de él.

Si había algo que también identificaba a Kagami era su inocencia. Aplicando a tal afirmación, él sí que no se percató de ningún cambió hasta que la inminente verdad le golpeó en la cara, de lleno y sin anestesia. Aceptaba ser despistado, vamos que muy pocas cosas le llamaban verdaderamente la atención para enfocarse en ellas. Tampoco ayudaba que estuviera tan habituado a tener a Kuroko a su lado. Cuestiones como la convivencia le permitían dar por sentado ciertas cosas y dejar de cuestionar otras tantas. Simplemente pasaban y ya, para que tanto pensar, así que las aceptaba como parte del paquete. Así que eso lo llevaba a su nueva realidad: se había enamorado de Kuroko.

Habiendo pasado ya la etapa de la negación, porque ser hombres en una sociedad nipona no les beneficiaba, las cosas como son. Y de tratar de justificar sus actitudes, no solamente las propias sino las de su amigo, poniéndolo en retrospectiva sí parecían un viejo matrimonio, como tanto le gustaba decir a Koganei e Izuki. No le quedó de otra que ver el problema. Si lo pensaba bien, en ninguna de las tantas fases y quebraderos de cabeza trató de olvidar lo que sentía sino más bien buscar los posibles obstáculos que tendría y pruebas para saber si podía ser correspondido.

Dioses, había aceptado un perro (¡un perro!) por él. Ahora entendía porque le llamaban tonto. Reconocido el problema, venía la solución. Nadie le advirtió que no sería fácil. La tensión le estaba matando, el nudo en su garganta y el nerviosismo le impedían hablar y el bastardo de Kuroko no le estaba poniendo las cosas sencillas.

El horrible sonido de la pajilla sorbiendo el vacío irrumpió el silencio.

—¿Kagami-kun ya se decidió a hablar o tendré que ir por otro batido para matar el tiempo? —Kuroko lo volteó a ver con su cara de póker, mientras sus ojos reflejaban su diversión.

 _Maldito_ , pensó, aunque solo un gruñido salió de sus labios. Al no obtener su respuesta le escuchó suspirar. Lo miró levantarse de la banca con el bote vació, se humedeció los labios.

—Kuroko —le llamó. " _Ahora o nunca_ ". El aludido se detuvo y lo observó sobre su hombro. —¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo? —la respuesta fue inmediata, una sonrisa suave y radiante se posó en el rostro contrario. Su corazón latió muy rápido aun esperando una respuesta.

—¿Y no es eso lo que estamos teniendo ahora, Taiga-kun? —la sonrisa se ensanchó al ver su posible cara de estupefacción.

—Si serás… —gruñó.

De tres largos pasos lo alcanzó y aplicando presión envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cuello y con la mano contraria le comenzó a revolver el cabello mientras escucha la suave risa del otro. Sí, eso era lo que estaban haciendo.

.**.

Kagami resopló exasperado mientras veía las idénticas miradas sobre él. Kuroko lo miró con más intensidad, suplicante, mientras Nigou en los brazos de su dueño empezó a gimotear. ¿Cuándo era que se habían vuelto tan buenos chantajistas? Desde que le podían, sin duda. Suspiró resignado.

—¡Ya! —se levantó desganado dirigiéndose a la entrada para tomar la correa del perro. Nigou ladró feliz, cuando lo bajaron corrió hacia él moviendo su colita de manera frenética. Seguido de su dueño.

—Te compraré una hamburguesa, Taiga-kun. —Un beso fue depositado en sus labios. Asintió mientras se colocaba los tenis. —Te amo. —el bajo tono de su novio de escuchó y su cansancio desapareció.

.***.

Sus ojos no se apartaban del chocolate en sus manos. Lo veía con fijeza, como si contuviera las respuestas a los misterios del mundo. A penas y se podía distinguir la precaria formar circular de un balón de básquet. Las líneas de distinción del balón estaban tan chuecas como si las hubiese hecho un niño de preescolar. Había partes donde el chocolate se veía parchado por más chocolate. Y otras más oscuras que indicaban que se refrigeraron en tiempos distintos. En general ese chocolate daba pena de lo lamentable que estaba.

Unas manos se acercaron a su campo de visón con la intensión de retirar el chocolate de las suyas. Movió las propias para impedirlo pero se detuvo al observarlas. Las puntas de aquellos pálidos dedos tenían marcas de cortaduras y algunos otros estaban rojos con símbolos de quemaduras. El dueño de ellas se dio cuenta de la intensidad con las que eran vistas y las retiró escondiéndolas detrás de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde, el impacto había sido causado.

Con la mayor delicadeza, como si temiera se fuera a deshacer (que era muy posible dada la situación del mismo) depositó el chocolate en la mesa. Dirigió su vista a los azulinos ojos que reflejaban la seriedad del tema. Se sostuvieron las miradas ambos firmes en su sentir, retroceder no era una opción. Así las grandes manos que minutos antes sostenían el presente chocolate se dirigieron a la espalda del otro, buscándolas. Encontró resistencia al inicio, un apretón ligero en ellas, con inusitada delicadeza termino por derrumbarla. Cuando tuvo libertad las pasó al frente, en medio de sus cuerpos. Las observó.

Recorrió con sus pulgares, sin soltar las manos contrarias, las zonas mallugadas a su alcance. Sus pulgares rasposos acariciaron con reverencia las líneas de las cortadas, siguiendo el camino de una a una, aunque fueran tan cortas que su dedo la abarcara completa. Rodeó con ellos las zonas rojas, sin tocar las quemaduras. Con tanta gentileza que parecía impropia de él. Inclinándose un poco subió las manos a la altura de su boca, hizo contacto visual con el dueño de aquellas palmas entre las suyas. Lo miró con todo el amor y respeto que le profesaba. En ese momento lo sentía como un infinito expandiéndose dentro de sí y con todas sus fuerzas deseo que el otro pudiera percibirlo. Sin despegar la vista, besó cada pequeña magulladura. Un ritual de adoración.

— _Tetsuya, gracias_. —Los ojos azules brillaron en entendimiento. Lo miraron conmovidos.

Fue solo un gesto, una acción ejecutable para una celebración muy común. Sin embargo, nunca le habían dado algo tan hermoso. Tan especial que era irremplazable. Viendo aquellas manos de uno de los pianistas en ascenso de Japón, llenas de cortes y quemaduras le hicieron comprender lo que era el amor y lo afortunado de ser amado.

.****.

Brillaba.

El escenario y él también. Iluminado por la música que el piano despedía, los dedos prodigiosos se movían al ritmo de la canción, más no de la partitura porque esa Opus 23 en G menor de la primera balada de Chopin, era única, solo de Kuroko, quien se adueñaba de la composición y la volvía nueva, la reinventaba.

Kuroko era pasión. Un mundo de sentimientos escondidos bajo una cara neutral, azules espejos y convenientes comentarios. Una paleta de colores tan presentes y fáciles de percibir que se fundían en el ambiente y hacían obviarlos, un arma de doble filo.

Estaba ahí, dejándose el alma entre las teclas. Gritado. Haciéndolos ver, percibir su existencia. — _Mírame_ —. Lo sentía llegado hondo en su alma, estremeciéndose con el dolor que le transmitía. Y sabía que cuando estuvieran en casa habrían disculpas y perdones por ambos.

Porque la música unía y ellos ya estaban conectados.

.*****.

Con fatiga e incomodado, Kagami pateó lejos las sábanas húmedas. Hacia tanto calor que estaba seguro ya no le permitiría volver a dormir, con lo cansado que se encontraba. Suspiró mirando la hora. Ya era medio día, Kuroko ese día no se encontraba en la casa, tenía que practicar para su próxima competencia y la manera correcta de hacerlo era con su maestro, Arima Kosei.

Con desgana se levantó dirigiendo sus pasos al baño, una ducha le vendría muy bien para espabilar ya después tomaría el desayuno. El agua tibia lo refrescó al instante. Aliviando la tensión en sus músculos, los días eran tan pesados y cansados y aun así siempre al terminar lo hacía con una gran sonrisa por lo realizado, cada día estaba más seguro de haber elegido la opción correcta. Ser bombero no era algo sencillo y al inicio estaba indeciso por Kuroko, tenía esa sensación de que no lo aceptaría, pero como siempre solo veía la mitad del panorama.

"— _Eres un tonto, Kagami-kun—_ le había dicho. Y él creyó lo peor _. —Aunque aprecio que me tomaras en cuenta para esta decisión, no era necesario. Te apoyaré, Taiga, como tú lo has hecho conmigo."_

La verdad sea dicha por actos como aquel veía incrementado su amor. Es decir, no eran perfectos y aún menos su relación, tenían tan peleas como cualquier otra pareja algunas de los más infantiles, sin embargo, eran acciones así que les hacía recordar el amor que sentían por el otro.

Listo y cambiado salió rumbo a la cocina, encontrándose a Nigou acostado en el sofá de la sala, su lugar favorito. Les encantaba a los tres pasar sus días libres a acostados en aquel sillón viendo alguna película o serie y durante el transcurso del maratón cualquiera de los dos hacia caricias a un muy consentido Nigou. El perro le ladró quedo en reconocimiento y él dirigió sus pasos al mismo para darle suaves caricias en su cabeza, aun le era increíble ver lo bien que se llevaba con el can. Con un gruñido de su estómago dejó al perro, quien lo seguía detrás, para hacerse de desayunar. Una nota en el microondas llamó su atención.

" _Dejé el desayuno listo antes de irme. Sabiendo lo hambriento que debes estar preparé una ración extra de tu comida favorita pero antes de que las devores tienes que comer el platillo dentro del microondas. Recuerda que tienes que alimentarte saludablemente para rendir lo correcto en tu trabajo. Regreso a la hora de la comida._

_PD: Si Nigou tiene hambre hay una pequeña ración para él encima de la barra._

_Te quiere, Tetsuya._ "

—Sabe cómo consentirnos, ¿no, Nigou? —el ladrido del perro fue su respuesta.

Una vez satisfecho y con los trastos lavados, con el perro a su lado se dirigió a la salida. Tomando la correa de Nigou se la puso después de colocarse los tenis. Llevaría al can al parque y de regreso compraría los ingredientes necesarios para una buena comida. Él también podría recompensar a Tetsuya por su arduo trabajo.

No había mejor recompensa para un amante que ver retribuido el amor que daba.

.******.

El bullicio llenaba el ambiente. Las risas se combinaban con la música creando esa sensación de intima familiaridad. Kagami miró en rededor, era un caos, uno muy particular y común en su vida, en la vida de todas las personas reunidas en ese lugar. Los domingos de convivencia entre algunas familias debían verse y sentirse así. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al ver a Aomine siendo regañado por Momoi (ahora felizmente Imayoshi) por comer tan barbáricamente como siempre lo hacía, había viejas costumbres que no se eliminan más por el tiempo que llevaban de ser amigos, cerca de ellos estaba Imayoshi divertido por la escena y seguramente burlándose de su antiguo (muy antiguo kohai) con Kasamatsu quien como si no quisiera (porque estaba seguro que lo estaba haciendo) lo hacía con Kise. Y hablando de él sus reclamos se escuchaban hasta donde se encontraba que era al otro lado de la habitación, Kuroko nunca podía complacer al rubio y su veta celosa le daba las gracias. Absurdo en verdad, dada la cantidad de años que llevaban juntos.

Vamos que estaban celebrando su quinto aniversario. Esos definitivamente eran varios años ya, en retrospectiva se veían muy pocos, en cambio vividos habían sido una odisea multifacética. Amaba a su impar, sí porque nada parecidos eran, antítesis mutuas.

Un par de manos dentro de su camisa lo sorprendieron y un sonido que murió antes de salir fue su reacción. Viejas costumbres pocas veces morían. Estaba seguro que si volteaba vería la sonrisa maliciosa de su pareja y sus ojos brillando de diversión. Aletargadas caricias recibía su vientre. Las frías manos le provocaban escalofríos también causados por el movimiento. Él comenzó a imitar las caricias a esas manos. Él (no) secretamente las amaba (y por no-secreto se refería a que Kuroko lo sabía), adoraba ver lo que podían lograr el piano, los sentimientos que transmitían en todo lo que tocaba y en eso último no hablaba solamente del instrumento.

Ahí aislados momentáneamente del bullicio creado por su familia e invitados en su propia burbuja con Kuroko todo le pareció perfecto.

—Feliz aniversario, Taiga. —Kuroko le tomó de sus manos uniéndolas aun debajo de su camisa.

—Feliz aniversario, Tetsuya. —movió los dedos provocando un ligero tintineo en las argollas que representaban su compromiso.

Kuroko soltó sus manos un poco y lo obligó a darse la vuelta encontrándolo en el camino lo besó, un beso sencillo, liguero y casto, contenía todo los sentimientos que estaban sintiendo en este momento. Alegría, felicidad, amor. El sonido del obturador de una cámara se escuchó antes de las bullas y aplausos de todos los presentes. Las fuertes risas de Takao, los reproches de Midorima sobre la decencia, las quejas de Kise, y las burlas de Aomine. Más allá las insistencias de Teppei hacia Hyūga para hacer lo mismo que ellos, mientras Riko hacía callar a un Izuki, al lado de un Kogenai haciendo de traducción. Un Imayoshi consolando de lo más divertido a su esposa, Kasamatsu hartándose y golpeando al ruidoso de Kise. Un Furihata nervioso parando los avances de su pareja absoluta. Mientras los demás seguían aplaudiéndoles.

Separándose del beso se miraron a los ojos. Hielo y fuego. Se sonrieron felices.

.*******.

Calor abrazante.

Dedos tocando una partitura en su cuerpo, tonada conocida, composición de sonidos placenteros. Perfecta melodía de goce, una oda a la pasión, a la entrega de amor. —Oh, dios, oh, dios, oh, dios, no pares, Tetsuya, no pares—. Calambres irracionales recorriendo su cuerpo, esporádicas volteretas de satisfacción.

Suspiros coordinados del afanoso pianista. Una de sus mayores obras maestras, en su particular instrumento, dispuesto solo para él, nadie más. Le gusta, le atrae, rogando también por tocar esas notas especiales que como solo él puede, lograndon las reacciones adecuadas. —Ah, ah… —Más rápido, un _allegro_.

El clímax, cerca, muy cerca.

Una explosión de colores, brillante escenario como todos los proyectados por el talento de Kuroko. Cálido, Kagami lo siente, lo ve entre el espacio de sus ojos entrecerrados, en su cuerpo convulsionando, en los espasmos que percibe de su esposo. En las exclamaciones ahogadas del artista, en su gruñido.

Se abrazan, con todo el cuerpo. Conectados a un nivel más allá del físico. Ahí en ese espacio creado por Tetsuya, en un plano donde sienten converger su alma en una sola.

Entonces los dedos del pianista paran, con su presentación terminada. Los papeles se invierten y él, su público, el único, lo ovaciona. Expresando su éxtasis con las palmas.

Respiraciones aceleradas, alientos robados.

Él amándolo.

Público y piano combinándose.

Pianista e instrumento volviéndose uno.

Kagami conectándose a Kuroko. Un _andante_ cambiando a _vivace_ en un segundo, un ritmo pareciendo a destiempo, y no lo es; No, son solo ellos, músicos e instrumentos al unísono, siguiendo su propia composición. Aquella creada con la experiencia algunos años atrás.

—Más, más rápido. — _Presto_.

Entrando, saliendo. Aceptando, recibiendo, dando. Una, otra vez, y otra. Una vez más. Siguiendo la nota que marca el ritmo, siguiéndola de memoria.

De nuevo el ritmo evolucionado _; Prestissimo_.

Manos unidas, en un agarre infinito, con fuerza tanta como la rapidez del ritmo. Caderas chocan, en nuevos sonidos presentados. Succiones de labios. Llegando a lo alto tan cerca que tocan el cielo de ese escenario conocido que han creado.

Estallan. Catapultándose por fin. Llegando tan alto que tocaron las nubes con sus manos entrelazadas.

Amantes, músicos, instrumento, público.

Un _te amo_ deslindándose, junto a los sonidos muriendo en sus gargantas. Descargándose de éxtasis entre —ellos, dentro de él— sus cuerpos.

En un _adagio_ agonizando por su pasión; en su amor.

Abrazados, Kuroko y Kagami, terminan el concierto.

II

* * *

Un beso en su frente fue lo que lo trajo a la conciencia, no se movió ni abrió los ojos. Simplemente parecía que seguía durmiendo, no era cierto y ambos lo sabían.

—Te amo. —fue el susurro que escuchó antes de pasos alejándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación.

El sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose le hizo abrir los ojos. De manera automática tentó con su mano el lado contrario de la cama, fría, como suponía la encontraría. Después de todo Kagami se había levantado una hora atrás todo calor por fuerza tenía que haberse ido. En silencio y con calma se volteó en la cama dando la espalda al lugar donde dormía su pareja, cerrando los ojos volvió a dormir.

III

* * *

El sonido estridente de la alarma se escuchó por toda la habitación despertando al hombre en la habitación. Seguido de los ladridos de número dos. Estiró la mano y apagó el reloj. Se sacudió en la cama peleando con las sábanas, con pereza bostezo. Nigou dio un último ladrido cuando lo vio levantarse y salió del cuarto seguro a dormitar en su sillón mientras él se preparaba y le servía el desayuno, eran bastante complacientes con su mascota.

Con movimientos mecánicos comenzó a tender la cama. Cuando todo estuvo en orden con sueño se dirigió a su ropero, ignorando la mitad del guardarropa tomó una sencilla playera manga tres cuartos, recordando que ese día tocaba recreación en el patio, junto a un holgado jeans dejando el conjunto de ropa en la cama caminó la ducha. Una vez listo guardó su celular en el bolsillo del pantalón, haría el desayuno para él y Nigou.

En la cocina reviso la repisa en busca de su té favorito mientras esperaba el agua en hervor. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando lo tuvo ya listo y dándole sorbos. Como venía haciendo desde hace unos meses, casi alrededor de un año, sacó el plato de alimentos perfectamente balanceado del microondas y lo guardó en el frigorífico a la espera de quién lo había preparado para él. Suspiró cansino, Kagami sí que era terco.

Puso el arroz en la preparadora mientras ponía a freír los ingredientes que previamente hacía la noche anterior, cuando los tuvo listos unos los sirvió en su plato y otros los acomodó en su caja de obento. Con un cabeceó conforme lo restante lo vació en el plato de Nigou. Dando un quedo silbido llamó al can, le dio una ligera caricia en su cabeza cuando comenzó a comer. Sonriendo al verlo mover la cola felizmente.

Lavándose las manos se acercó a la preparadora de arroz para hacer los onigiris que consumiría de almuerzo y también a servir el arroz en su obento. Dando otro sorbo a su taza dio por terminada la preparación, juntando sus palmas agradeció por la comida y pasó a disfrutarla. Con el estómago satisfecho limpió la mesa, recogió los recipientes utilizados y los lavó. Con Nigou a su lado buscó su portafolio y abrigo. Una caricia más para su perro y salió de la casa a continuar con su rutina diaria.

IV

* * *

Kagami suspiró cansado al entrar a su hogar, sin embargo, esa exhalación no se debía a sus horas en la estación eran causa del silencio que lo recibió. Sonrió con algo de melancolía, aun después de nueve meses (siendo perfectamente consciente del tiempo porque lo tenía contabilizado) era extraño no ver a Kuroko con los cabellos revueltos, como solo los suyos podían estar, rostro adormilado y un "— _Bienvenido a casa, Taiga_ ", sin olvidar los besos.

Lo extrañaba tanto.

Nigou lamió su mano y después le ladró quedito, a sabiendas que su dueño dormía. Un poco de su soledad se llenó, por lo menos el perro todavía lo quería. Eso era tan lamentablemente. Le rascó detrás de la oreja mientras lo abrazaba, Nigou movía su pata trasera frenéticamente de satisfacción. Lentamente se detuvo y se separó de él. Dejando su maletín en el recibidor junto a sus tenis se dirigió a su recámara.

Kuroko dormía, con su respiración lenta y suaves suspiros que le indicaban que en verdad lo estaba haciendo (la primera vez en meses que no fingía dormir mientras él llegaba). Se acercó despacio y en silencio lo contempló, recorrió su rostro con suavidad aprovechando la oportunidad, suspiró ahogado al sentir en su mano aquella piel, la que muchas veces había podido recorrer y acariciar una y otra vez, con fervor, con cariño en momentos de pasión y aún más en calma su cotidianidad. Su corazón latió presuroso, sintiéndose de repente un niño travieso que hurtaba las galletas en lo alto de la repisa, cerró los ojos un instante al mismo tiempo que el nudo en su garganta se volvía insoportable, con una profunda inhalación buscó la calma al soltarla lo miró de nuevo absorbiendo los detalles que sabía no olvidaría como los otros tantos que tenía guardados.

Apartó los sedosos cabellos de su frente, contempló una última vez su rostro y con todo el amor (y el anhelo) que sentía depositó un ligero beso en sus labios, un silencioso "te amo" murió entre ellos. Sin tentar más a su suerte se alejó.

V

* * *

Un incómodo y tenso silencio extendió en la cocina, donde minutos antes el sonido de los trastes ocupándose y comida siendo preparada llenaba la habitación. Kuroko miraba sorprendido a la persona parada en la entrada. Su trabajo con la composición que llevaba preparando todo el mes lo absorbía tanto que el tiempo volaba, ocasionalmente su cuerpo le recordaba sus necesidades básicas y parte del paquete de creación incluía olvidar ciertas cosas, tales como el día libre de Kagami. Tendía a obviar las situaciones que él mismo minimizaba, en su mayoría tenía relación con los temas referentes a su pareja.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Los ojos de Kagami brillaron tanto como hacía mucho tiempo no los había visto (se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que lo veía y aún más desde que permitió contemplarse en la mirada ajena), la intensidad aunado a los sentimientos cálidos conque lo observaban lo hicieron desviar los ojos, de pronto sintiéndose culpable. No necesitó voltear para verlos apagarse por su acción. Siguió con la preparación del desayuno pasando de la llegada sorpresiva de Taiga.

—Buenos días. —Tetsuya escuchó aunque sólo fuera un susurro. Cerró los ojos un momento, abrió la boca para contestar el saludo pero como veces anteriores nada salió de ella. Después de lo que se consideraba prudente un pequeño asentimiento silencioso fue su respuesta.

Kagami no volvió a decir más, nunca le habían gustado las pláticas unilaterales, de hecho desde hace unos meses que las odiaba, así que con malestar se silenció y se dirigió a la cafetera, una taza caliente quizá le regresaría algo de la calidez que necesitaba. Tomó aire dándose valor o reuniendo esperanza (un milagro también era bueno) con aliento contenido abrió la puerta del microondas. Vacío, con un trozo de esperanza verdadera se permitió alegrarse.

Las buenas noticias se le habían negado.

Algo en él sintió romperse, un nudo atenazando sus sentimientos, el estómago comprimido por la llegada de una nausea junto a un escalofrío calándole y sus manos perdiendo calor.

En esa cocina, en su hogar, con Kuroko (ignorándole) en silencio; la soledad tocó (a su puerta por) su cuerpo.

¿Es que acaso su relación tenía solución?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Gracias por leer.**
> 
> Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de qué estuvo mal o qué necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.
> 
> Este fic en un inicio iba a participar en el grupo de FB *KagaKuro is love* (y aquí la Zarigüeya—dícese yop, la sin vergüenza— no puede terminarlo porque me hice líos en la U). Por la extensión de la idea (que aún está planeada para un OS pero decidí cortar) serán alrededor de 3-5 capítulos. Me verán posteando por aquí dentro de una o dos semanas, trataré de aprovechar al máximo mi tiempo libre.
> 
> Sin recordar muy bien que día de octubre me tocó, la frase base de la historia es: "El que se enamora primero pierde", y tan rara como suelo ser volteé el factor de la misma conservando el móvil.
> 
> Es mi primer KagaKuro, espero con cierta anticipación saber sus opiniones sobre el OoC de los mismos. Además de la escena lime/lemmon a la que presente en un formato algo diferente a lo habitual.
> 
> No sé si esté muy fuera de carácter. Espero que no, aunque es muy probable que así sea.
> 
> No está beteado, lo hice lo más limpio posible, deseo que se entienda y no tenga tantos errores ortográficos, de no ser así una disculpa.
> 
> Bueno, espero que les gustara.
> 
> Saludos.
> 
> Lizie.


	2. Capítulo II. Un corazón débil hiere a los demás.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoshi y Hyūga similares y diferentes a Kagami y Kuroko.  
> ¿Será el preludio del fin o la llegada de la calma?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **¡Hola!**
> 
> **Disclaimer:** estos personajes no son míos. El universo Kuroko no Basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fukimaji. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.
> 
>  **Aclaraciones:** Las escenas están presentadas por números romanos. La transición de la III a la IV es algo larga porque es un feedback, aunque solo sea una escena y a su vez está marcada por asteriscos (.*.) que representan saltos de tiempo. Espero se pueda comprender. Hay algo de MuraHimu insinuante y de Teppei/Hyūga.
> 
> Lo que se encuentra ente comillas es un flashback: "letra normal"

_**Capítulo II** _

_**Un corazón débil hiere a los demás** _

* * *

VI

* * *

Cuando Hyūga vio a Kagami le pareció ver el reflejo de lo que alguna vez fue Kiyoshi —del hombre en que lo transformó— un viejo sentimiento se removió en él: culpa —vieja culpa aderezada con dolor—, tristeza. El cálido brazo de Teppei se posó en sus hombros liberándolo de sus fantasmas. Cuán tonto había sido. Todo aquello que en un parpadeo dejó de apreciar, lo que estuvo a punto de perder.

—Estoy aquí, Hyūga. —lo estrechó más a su cuerpo, un devoto beso siendo depositado en su sien. — _Estamos_.

Que afortunado era. Por tener a Teppei y su férrea voluntad que decidió que su relación tenía salvación lo que permitió que abriese sus ojos, un poco más ciegos de lo común.

—Tesshin.

—¡Hyūga!

Lo adoraba con toda el alma y el abrazo de su pareja le transmitía el mismo sentimiento.

Afortunado — _muy afortunados_ —.

VII

* * *

—No te rindas. —La impasible voz de Kiyoshi resonó en Kagami trayéndolo a la realidad. Los ojos de su pupilo carecían de ese brillo salvaje que lo caracterizaba, sin fuerza. _Perdido_. —Nada cambiará si lo haces, en cambio, si decides moverte llegaras a algún lugar. —colocó la palma de su mano sobre su cabeza, solo ahí estática en apoyo como en los viejos tiempos (siempre sería su junior y él siempre estaría para protegerlos). —Para demostrarle cómo te sientes utiliza palabras y acciones, y puedes reaccionar como desees después de intentarlo.

Kagami se sostuvo de la mano en su cabeza. Tomando la fuerza que necesitaba (y un descanso, uno ligero para no caer —más—), cuando levantó la mirada la intensidad en sus ojos había regresado.

El juego no había terminado.

VIII

* * *

.*.

Kuroko parpadeó con extrañeza, dejando caer por unos segundos su máscara habitual. No era como si a un batido de ojos encontraría lo habitual, un evento simplemente novedoso. El ladrido de Nigou lo regresó a la realidad. Tomándole, nuevamente, unos instantes realizar lo que debía.

Con lentitud cerró la puerta del microondas. Dejándolo vacío como lo había encontrado.

.**.

En medio de la duermevela a sus oídos llegó el quedo sonido de la puerta principal abrirse al igual que el cuerpo de su mascota salir del lecho; Kagami regresaba. Con sueño lo ignoró y, acomodándose mejor, durmió.

Al despertarlo Nigou, aún con sueño se recorrió tratando de escapar de él, no llegó muy lejos por la insistencia del can, aunque tampoco es que desease caerse de la cama. Con una diminuta sonrisa se levantó por fin dejando a su dormilón perro donde momentos antes dormía.

Al salir de la ducha Nigou ya no se encontraba en la habitación. Vestido y con la cama tendida tomó su camino a la cocina.

Silbó más Nigou no respondió al llamado, al tercer intento desistió, dejaría su ración de comida al alcance para cuando regresara. Le pareció algo extraño dejándolo fuera de su pensamiento poco después.

Lo atípico en su rutina siguió, Nigou no había salido a despedirlo. Si los siguientes días seguía así consideraría llevarlo al veterinario.

.***.

Nigou se removió apenas abriendo los ojos ante el sonido de su amo irse. Unas cálidas y grandes manos muy conocidas para él le acariciaron lentamente detrás de la oreja, aletargando más su cuerpo, haciéndose ovillo al lado del humano recostado en la cama volvió a dormir.

Sin lamentar despedir a su pequeño amo, estaba mucho mejor al lado su gigante otro dueño.

.****.

La escena le provocaba una extraña sensación de deja-vu sin embargo no la había vivido, de hecho era la primera vez que le pasaba. Percibía cierto toque de incredulidad sintiéndose fuera de sintonía. Es decir, solamente era Kagami cocinando, mientras cantaba una canción inglesa que, a un moderado tono, escuchaba por la radio. Nigou a penas lo notó le ladró quedo acomodándose nuevamente a los pies de Kagami. El cocinero siguió lo suyo omitiéndolo por completo.

Se quedó absorto viéndolo para cuando se recuperó Kagami terminaba la preparación, con prontitud se movió, debía realizar su desayuno.

.*****.

Cansado de buscar resopló, estaba sin tés y sin los ingredientes para un batido vainilla, ni de nada. Sin más opción optó por tomar leche. Ya buscaría tiempo para abastecerse, porque la despensa ya había sido hecha por Kagami.

.******.

Colgador por prenda, su camisa celeste no aparecía. Estaba limpia él se había asegurado de lavarla en la colada anterior, era ya la segunda vez que revisaba el clóset. Pronto pasó a la sección de Kagami notando la falta de prendas en ella, al menos la mitad, entre las últimas ropas deportivas por fin divisó su camisa.

Con algo de prisa acomodó puesto que se le estaba haciendo tarde.

El bullicio traspasaba la puerta de entrada. La risa de Himuro se sobre escribía a las quejas de Kagami. Como un tic su pulgar inició un movimiento circulatorio en su anillo. Checando la hora en su móvil se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, de hecho no esperó encontrar a Taiga despierto. Lo estaba y acompañado.

Para cuando quiso abrir la puerta esta fue abierta desde adentro.

—Hola, Kurochi. —el tono monocorde de Murasakibara lo saludó.

—Murasakibara-kun—. Con una leve inclinación, agregó: —Himuro-kun.

—Buenas noches, Kuroko. Es una sorpresa coincidir. —en la educada voz no pasó desapercibido el tono de sarcasmo. —Bro, nos vamos, estuvo muy sabrosa la cena…

—Los brownies también, Taichi —recalcando el hecho abrazo el recipiente que, Kuroko suponía, contenía más.

Otro gesto atrajo su atención, el puño de Himuro contra el de Taiga en despedida. Ese gesto de camadería que hacía mucho no veía.

—Vamos, Atsushi.

—Nos vemos, Taichi. Kurochi. —se despidió con un gesto de mano.

Misma que tomó la contraria de Himuro y así continuaron caminando. Cuando se dispuso a entrar Kagami ya no estaba y la puerta nuevamente cerrada.

La frecuencia en las visitas de Himuro y Murasakibara aumentó, tanto como las salidas durante el día y noche con ellos. La primera noche le extendieron la invitación, misma que tuvo que rechazar.

A partir de entonces no volvieron a hacerlo.

.********.

Las notas volaban frente a él, una tras otra comenzaron a formar una melodía. A sus ojos. Sus manos los escribían en papel y sus dedos las reproducían en las teclas. Un frenesí creativo. Se negaba a perderlo, el primero en un año de sequía.

Y el ladrido de su mascota lo distorsionaba todo. Era horrendo, cansino, molesto. Soltó el pedal un segundo y pateó al perro que insistente seguía llamando su atención.

Kagami salió de la cocina atraído por el ruido al tiempo suficiente para ver la punta del pie de Kuroko entrar en contacto con la cabeza de Nigou. Frunció el ceño hasta casi cerrar los ojos al escuchar el ladrido sollozante del perro, quien aturdido, sacudió la cabeza y se alejó del piano. Con la cola entre las patas y orejas caídas se detuvo un momento a esperar la caricia en disculpa de su dueño. Una que no llegaría porque el mismo ya tocaba de nuevo el piano, persiguiendo la melodía que solo él escuchaba.

Las grandes manos de Taiga lo dirigieron a la cocina donde revisó a conciencia que no tuviera algún rasguño alarmante. Acariciando suavemente en la cabeza a Nigou observó al músico perdido.

.*********.

Para cuando Tetsuya terminó el reloj marcaba la media noche, sus dedos se sentían acalambrados y algo tiesos. La satisfacción le llenó al ver sus partituras con las últimas cuatro composiciones que le faltaban. Todavía a meses de su concierto quería estar lo mejor preparado.

Con calma se estiró sintiendo su cuerpo acomodarse suspiró con languidez. Su estómago pidiendo alimento, sin embargo, por un largo rato no podría preparar nada. Se dirigió a la mesa por algo de fruta y se encontró con nostalgia un paquete para él.

Ahí sin malicia unos guantes, crema analgésica y un platillo completo le esperaban.

Con calma tomó una respiración larga, parpadeó con fuerza tratando de quitarse el escozor en sus ojos y la humedad que eso representaba. Mientras aplicaba la crema, si cerraba los ojos, podría sentir en sus manos la suavidad de unos toscos dedos reverenciarlas con cuidado y sostenerlas a la esperada de su secado para colocarle los guantes. Con ellos puestos la tristeza tiró de sus labios en una sonrisa. Quizá la añoranza se anidó en su pecho al primer bocado, esa sazón —ambrosía de otros tiempos— la había extrañado sin saberlo.

Kuroko Tetsuya se preguntó, como hace mucho tiempo no hacía, qué era lo que verdaderamente estaba haciendo.

Y el silencio absorbió su respuesta.

.**********.

—Buenas noches, MagiBurger a su servicio, qué desea ordenar.

—Un batido.

—Batido de vainilla a la orden, ¿desea algo más o es todo?

Un momento de duda, —quince hamburguesas de queso para llevar. —Solamente uno. —Es todo.

.***********.

Con extrañeza en su mirada miró la pila de hamburguesas calientes en la mesa. Un pedazo de hoja sobresaliendo al lado de la bebida.

_Gracias; Por todo, Kagami-kun._

_-Kagami Tetsuya_

Depositó la nota doblada en la mesa. Una sonrisa en su rostro se borró al dar el primer mordisco a su presente.

IX

* * *

Hyūga observó a Teppei leer en la terraza, un hábito adquirido para calmar su mente, para transportarse a _mundos mejores_ , a distintas realidades, _ajenas a él_. Sabe que algo va mal, estaba en el hecho de ocupar la terraza y no el sofá. La forma en que fruncía el ceño, aunque acabara de empezar el libro, la tensión en los dedos al sostenerlo y pasar página. Sin estar ahí podía escuchar su mente trabajando, idea tras idea hilando las mejores opciones, todo en afán de ayudar. Un poco preocupante (tierno también aunque se negara a reconocerlo) verlo reflejarse en Kagami, negando el hecho de la distinción de sus situaciones.

Eran Kagami, Kuroko, su falta de comunicación, sus profesiones. El cariño, la convivencia… el amor.

Un todo, una nada.

Demasiado por lo que alcanzaba a ver. Y era quizá solo la punta del iceberg.

X

* * *

"Reía, con ese tono ronco que ha escuchado durante mucho tiempo. Su voz lo acompañaba. La gran mano de su pareja sostiene la suya, su palma caliente quemándolo. La diversión y felicidad evidente en esa sonrisa tonta que durante el secundario le hacía golpearlo.

Recorrían un lugar a otro, tomaban a penas tiempo de descansar para buscar el siguiente juego mecánico. Los castaños ojos, vivaces y a veces astutos, resplandecían cada vez que aceptaba hacerlo que deseaban, él le reñía por comportarse como un infante, le daba un golpe en la pantorrilla cuando insistía de más. Y entonces sonreía de lado, esquivando sus ojos (cuidando que no los observara a cabalidad) cuando sabía que lo veía tratando de hacerse el desentendido. Así como eran en sus citas hacía tiempo, podía hacerlo por los tiempos mejores, por hacer sonreír a Teppei y borrar las marcas de expresión en su ceño y la tirantes de sus labios hacia abajo.

Sí, era lo más primordial: la felicidad de Teppei.

Podía hacerlo. Después de tantos desplantes de su parte, de dejarlo en soledad. Tenía que poder.

Se lo debía, no iba a robarle ese momento de alegría aunque por dentro todo estuviera tan vacío. Sus pensamientos giraron y se transportaron a kilómetros de allí, viajaban al pasado haciendo pilotear su cuerpo en automático. Su mente huía de una pregunta, que se repetía constante, y que no recordaba como contestar.

¿ _Por qué eso era importante_?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Gracias por leer.**
> 
> Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de qué estuvo mal o qué necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso.
> 
> Me tarde mucho, lo siento.
> 
> Es un capítulo de transición. Cuidado con lo que crean pensar de él, porque el próximo puede que cambie o afirme mucho.
> 
> Atención.
> 
> Cuando pensé esta historia tendría un final dramático, que ha algunas no les gustaría aunque a mí sí y al releerla muchas variables surgieron y entonces la idea creció y me dije: "no puede terminar ahí", sin embargo, la continuación tiene un final libre de interpretación.
> 
> Expuesto esto sobre aviso no hay engaño.
> 
> .
> 
> Con problemas personales y (extrañamente) mucho tiempo libre, trataré de no tardar tanto en traerles el próximo capítulo. Nos estamos leyendo.
> 
> No sé si esté muy fuera de carácter. Espero que no, aunque es muy probable que así sea.
> 
> No está beteado, lo hice lo más limpio posible, deseo que se entienda y no tenga tantos errores ortográficos, de no ser así una disculpa.
> 
> Bueno, espero que les gustara.
> 
> Saludos.
> 
> Lizie.


End file.
